


Perfect 10 (The Affectionately, Adoringly Remix)

by Clea2011



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Pen Pals, Postcards, Remix, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: Merlin works in Gwen and Lance's coffee shop. And what every coffee shop needs is a postcard exchange, obviously.In which Merlin tries a spot of matchmaking for lonesome Leon. Gwaine is not his first choice. And Arthur is absolutely not supposed to join in, whatever Gwen thinks. Of course, nothing goes to plan...
Relationships: Gwaine/Leon (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 61
Kudos: 285
Collections: Camelot Remix 2020





	Perfect 10 (The Affectionately, Adoringly Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KimliPan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimliPan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Affectionately, Adoringly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608626) by [KimliPan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimliPan/pseuds/KimliPan). 



> KimliPan, your story was so sweet and lovely. I hope you like this take on the idea.  
> Thank you to the mods for running this fest again, and to Cam and Wasp for beta-ing this for me. 

Merlin liked his job.

He worked as a barista at Bean Lovers coffee shop. He’d only taken the job to make ends meet while he was at uni, but he still liked it. Partly he liked it because the owners, Gwen and Lance, were possibly the nicest people in the entire world but mostly he liked it because of all the different people that came in. Merlin was a people person, he found them fascinating. Working as a barista in a small and friendly coffee shop was a great way to see people from all walks of life.

There was an endless stream of office workers in the morning; some with their reusable cups because they wanted to save the planet, some with reusable cups because they wanted to save 25p, some who had left their reusable cup in their kitchen again because mornings are too early to remember these things. And some who wouldn’t bother to carry around a reusable cup even if it meant you gave them a lifetimes worth of coffee.

After the office workers came the early shoppers, old friends meeting up for a nice cup of tea and cake (Gwen did a pensioners special – it was very popular). Then the students would start drifting in to fill the gaps between lectures (or possibly just to avoid them altogether). The lunchtime crowd was always busy with the office workers coming back, then more shoppers and students, and finally the late afternoon/early evening customers would start coming in.

Some customers were better than others.

One of the lunchtime regulars, and sometimes a morning regular as well, was a very posh and self-satisfied blond prat called Arthur. Arthur’s main goal in life appeared to be drinking vast amounts of coffee and tormenting Merlin (Gwen swore it was flirting, Merlin suggested that she should have gone to Specsavers). Arthur usually appeared with one of his friends in tow, either his terrifying sister Morgana or his ridiculously handsome and swishy-haired best mate Gwaine. Both of them spent most of their time rolling their eyes at Arthur and apologising to Merlin for whatever their brother/friend might have just said to him.

Arthur was not a highlight of the day. But the shop was open to all walks of life.

One of Merlin’s favourite customers appeared in the shop most evenings. Leon was a tall, red-haired man with a pleasant and kindly face, soft-spoken and well-mannered. He usually had a book with him (a proper paperback, not some electronic thing). Leon would take his coffee and his book and sit at the corner table. He never came in with anyone else, he always left some coins in the tip jar, and he always got up and left at exactly 19:18. Merlin could have set his watch by him.

Leon, Merlin discovered (because Merlin was interested in people and not at all nosey no matter what Lance said), had recently split from his long-time partner. At first Merlin thought this might mean that Leon would soon find someone else and either vanish from the coffee shop or bring in his new partner.

Neither of these things happened. Leon, further ‘interested and not nosey’ conversation revealed, was nursing a broken heart. Merlin’s own overly soft heart was touched by this. Leon was kind and polite, and definitely needed to find someone wonderful. He deserved to.

“Leave it, Merlin,” Lance warned when Leon left the shop one evening and Merlin sighed heavily, watching him go. “Don’t interfere.”

“But it’s so sad,” Gwen piped up. She was no less soft-hearted than Merlin, possibly more so, and had engaged Leon in a few ‘interested-and-not-at-all-nosey’ conversations of her own. “Leon is such a nice man. We have to find someone for him.”

Lance groaned but both Merlin and Gwen just beamed happily at one another. They both knew that they were going to come up with the perfect plan.

\---

“A postcard exchange?” Lance scratched his head, clearly puzzled. “This is a coffee shop.”

“Yes!” Gwen pushed the little pile of postcards towards him. “That’s the brilliance of it! We leave these on the tables, and some pens, and a little sign to explain what we’re doing!”

Lance nodded slowly. “Yes. Because an explanation would be good. We’re not living in a holiday destination, Gwen. Nobody is going to send postcards from Camelot.”

“But that’s the point!” Merlin explained. “Nobody writes postcards at all any more. It’s all texts and messages and some people still even send emails! We’ve got loads of regulars who come in. It could be like a little internal postal service, people leave a message on a card to a random stranger, and then someone comes in and picks a card that they like and writes back.”

“Creepy,” Lance commented.

“Adorable!” Gwen insisted. “Imagine if romance blossoms and they fall in love! And all because of _Bean Lovers._ ”

“So romantic,” Merlin agreed with a blissful sigh, thinking of Leon.

“Unless of course someone gets a stalker and the police get called and we get closed down,” Lance warned. “It’s a terrible idea.”

But Merlin and Gwen just beamed happily at each other and started setting up their new project.

\---

Leon liked routine. It gave him a feeling of stability and security, even when everything else seemed to be going to hell in a handcart.

Getting out of bed in the morning was part of that routine. Sometimes it was difficult. He missed Owain more than he should, given that they really hadn’t been right for one another. One day, he knew, the sorrow would pass and then he would know that he had moved on. But that day had yet to arrive. And so he continued going through the motions of being alive, feeling as if the healing process would never happen.

Leon would catch the train to work every morning. He would buy a paper from the same vendor outside the station, head for the office and stay there all day. After work he visited his favourite little coffee shop. _Bean Lovers_ was a bit of a silly name but it sort of suited the place. And there he would sit, reading a book until his train was due in. He gave himself exactly 12 minutes to get from the café to the platform. Sometimes the train was late, or cancelled, and perhaps he should have checked the app before leaving the warmth of the café, but that wasn’t part of his routine.

The coffee shop, if he were honest, was the best part of the day. They brewed the most aromatic coffee, and Merlin the barista always had time for a smile and a chat. So much so that a chat with Merlin could almost count as part of the routine.

Actually, all the staff in the coffee shop were nice. Gwen and Lance, the owners, always seemed to have a smile and kind word for everyone. They were so much in love, that much was obvious. Leon envied them that. When the day ended they would go back to the flat upstairs together. Perhaps one would go up first, make a start on dinner, and the other would come up to a warm, homely flat, the smell of cooking wafting towards them along with the loving embrace of their partner welcoming them home.

Leon did not have that. Leon, when he got off the train at 20:03 would walk over to his car. It would be one of the last few in the station car park. He would drive to his own dark and empty flat. There would be nobody waiting for him. He would turn on the lights, take a ready meal out of the fridge and pop it in the microwave. Then he would sit down in front of the TV for the rest of the evening with a tray on his lap. All part of the routine.

Leon had enjoyed cooking properly for Owain. Owain had actually said that the one thing he was going to miss would be Leon’s cooking. The _one_ thing. Leon knew Owain probably hadn’t meant it to come out quite like that, but that’s what had happened anyway. And after Owain left there seemed little point in making any effort in the kitchen.

So Leon carried on going through the motions, living his life as best he could. And it didn’t look as if things would change. But then it was always rare for anyone to see change coming to their own life. Soon enough, for Leon, change arrived.

It was a perfectly ordinary Thursday evening when Leon pushed open the door of _Bean Lovers_ and headed for his usual table. Merlin, because he was the best barista in town and also probably because he knew Leon always left a tip (Leon wasn’t naïve), put a little reserved sign on the table for him and Leon felt obliged to always sit there. Even though sometimes he might have liked to try a new table, admire a different view. But that was fine. The feeling of belonging was definitely a decent trade off.

“Hi Leon!” Gwen called. She’d looked up as soon as the bell had tinkled on the door. That thing was a bit quaint and old-fashioned, but as far as Leon was concerned it was part of the place’s charm. “The usual?”

And of course it was the usual. It was always the usual. Sometimes Leon thought he should get something else, mix things up a bit. But he never did.

Instead Leon settled himself down at his table, got out his phone and set the alarm so that he wouldn’t miss his train, took out his latest book, and began to read.

Or, at least, he tried to.

The coffee shop was a little busier than it usually was at that time. Perhaps it just seemed that way because Merlin was working on a huge display that was taking up at least two tables worth of space. Leon couldn’t quite see it in its entirety as Merlin was standing on a stool in front of it, fixing what looked like a collection of holiday postcards into a banner across the top. Gwen was standing beside him, handing more postcards up to him. They were both grinning happily, obviously quite delighted with whatever it was they were doing. Behind the counter Lance kept glancing over at them and shaking his head.

It was Lance who brought Leon’s coffee over a few minutes later. That was unusual, it was almost always Merlin and occasionally Gwen.

“Sorry for the delay,” Lance told him. “My wife and my chief barista have both abandoned me in favour of some insane scheme they’ve cooked up.”

Leon glanced across at Merlin and Gwen who were both still completely engrossed in their task. “Do I want to know?”

“Definitely not,” Lance advised. “And if either of them come over to you with postcards – run!”

That was intriguing. As Lance hurried back behind the counter Leon sat back in his chair and gave up all pretence of trying to read. Instead he watched Merlin and Gwen, attempting to fathom out what on earth they were doing.

It definitely involved postcards.

“Melvin!”

Two very attractive men had just walked into the coffee shop. One was blond, the other brunette. Both were young, fit and handsome. The blond wasn’t really Leon’s type, but the brunette was something else. Dark-eyed and with glossy locks that wouldn’t look out of place in a shampoo commercial… Well, with looks like that he’d probably never spare a second glance at someone like Leon.

The blond man was the one who had shouted. Merlin had almost fallen off his stool, but then turned and glared at the man.

“Pratface!”

“You can’t speak to customers like that!”

“I make an exception for you!”

“I’m sure you’d like to,” Pratface purred smugly.

“I’m sure I’d like to tip a jug of hazelnut syrup over your head and see how long it takes you to wash it out!”

“You want to watch me shower? Is that what you’re saying, Mervin?”

“Oh my god, get a room!” Gwen groaned. She put down the rest of the postcards that she was holding and went to join her husband behind the counter. There wasn’t that much of a queue building but Leon supposed it was a chance to escape. Merlin and… well, Pratface couldn’t be his actual name but without any other sort of label it would have to do… Pratface seemed to know each other quite well. It was probably Merlin’s boyfriend, Leon decided. The blond man was certainly not worried about leaning right into Merlin’s personal space and giving his opinion on the display that Merlin was erecting. And Merlin wasn’t doing anything to move away despite all his protests.

“ _Postcards to friends we haven’t met yet?_ Oh my god, Marvin! How nauseating is that? Are you trying to put people off their coffee?”

“Your face already did that.”

The very, _very_ handsome brunette shook his head despairingly before leaving the pair of them to it and heading for the counter.

“Bit late in the day for you two,” Leon heard Lance say in greeting. “Never seen you in here later than lunchtime.”

That explained why Leon had never seen either of the men before. He would definitely have remembered the dark-haired one.

“We’re supposed to be heading for the pub. But Arthur wanted to come in here first. Because that’s what you do, isn’t it? Go to a coffee shop of an evening when you could be getting hammered! No offence, mate!”

Leon smiled to himself. Pratface… or _Arthur_ as the blond man was actually called… was taking no notice of his handsome friend at all, his entire attention on Merlin. Leon wasn’t sure whether to be glad for Merlin or horrified. They obviously weren’t boyfriends but Arthur was clearly very interested – although his courting technique appeared to consist of insulting Merlin as much as possible. But then Merlin was giving as good as he got and obviously perfectly capable of standing up for himself.

“You poor dear,” Gwen sympathised. She nodded towards Merlin and Arthur. “You might be here a while. Why don’t you write our first postcard?”

“Postcard?” the hair model asked.

“It’s our new promotion,” Gwen enthused. She came straight back out from behind the counter with another pile of postcards in her hands.

“Customers, Gwen!” Lance called but Gwen was on a mission.

“Pick one that you like,” she instructed, putting a few of the postcards on the man’s table, along with a flyer. “You fill in the details on the flyer, write a little message about yourself on the postcard and put your number on it… the number on the flyer. Then put the flyer in the box by the display, and pin your postcard up on the board. Next time you come in you can see whether anyone has replied to you! It’s a way to make new friends!” She glanced over at Arthur and Merlin. “It might be a good time to make some!”

“Oh Arthur’s dumped, trust me! But postcard dating isn’t really my thing, Gwen. Sorry.”

That was a shame, Leon thought. He had begun to entertain the idea of making sure he picked up the man’s card and wrote back. Sadly that was not to be. Obviously someone like that would have no trouble making new friends.

Gwen was continuing to distribute flyers and postcards around the tables. The idea was having mixed results, but Leon could see several people were already taking her up on it. And why not? It was a harmless idea, and if it led to a new friendship for a few people then it could be worth doing.

“Leon?” Gwen pushed a handful of cards towards him, along with a flyer. The flyer had the number 10 circled in the top corner. “How about you? We protect everyone’s privacy unless both parties decide they want to meet. You might meet the perfect man!”

There was a pretty perfect man sitting a few tables away, but he clearly had no interest in postcard-writing.

“It says Postcard Pen pals on the flyer, Gwen,” he pointed out. “Nothing about dating.”

“Pen pals, boyfriends, girlfriends, best friends… it can be whatever you make it,” Gwen insisted. “Come on, Leon, you’re our favourite customer. You know we’ll make sure someone amazing picks your card!”

“But I’m not taking part!” the dark-haired man called from across the room. Then he winked at Leon, grinning. “They’re insane, mate!”

Leon gave him a startled look, feeling himself blushing faintly. He opened his mouth to reply, but _of course_ that had to be the moment that Arthur gave up tormenting Merlin and rejoined his friend. Any chance of conversation was gone.

Yes, it was definitely time for Leon to start looking around for someone new in his life. He looked down at the flyer, then back at Gwen. “So I’m number 10 then?”

Gwen beamed at him delightedly. “Perfect!”

\---

Things were going well with the postcard project. Less than an hour in and already there were eight postcards up on the board. Including one with the number 10 written in neat, clear handwriting on the address panel. Some of the other customers hadn’t quite got the hang of the instructions and had been putting their names (and in one case even an address) but Merlin was not at all surprised to see that Leon had done everything correctly. Leon just seemed like that sort of person

It had been a trying evening in the café. Arthur and Gwaine had come in unexpectedly – they were normally morning or lunchtime visitors. The postcard event seemed to be yet another thing for Arthur to be annoying about. At least on this occasion he seemed to have annoyed Gwaine too, as Gwaine had started complaining that he was nearly an hour late for the pub and could they go please? Neither of them had shown any interest in actually writing postcards, although that wasn’t a bad thing. Gwaine was okay (though not the postcard type, Merlin supposed) but whoever got stuck with Arthur writing to them would be unfortunate indeed.

“Can we go now?” Gwaine grumbled. “I’m dehydrating here.”

“You’re in a coffee shop,” Arthur replied. “Get a coffee.” (Merlin absolutely was not listening in, it was his job to serve customers and he had no interest in Arthur, whatever Gwen and Lance might claim. Arthur was a pompous prat and Merlin did not like him at all. No. But it was the end of the day and he was clearing the cups off the next table.)

“We’re closing soon,” Merlin warned.

Gwaine took that as a cue to get up. When Arthur didn’t immediately do the same, Gwaine gave a heavy sigh and wandered over to the postcard wall.

“New friends, is it? I could do with some,” he announced. “Preferably one interested in me. How does this work then?”

Merlin followed him over to the stand. “You can either write a card yourself and then next time you come in you see whether you have a reply, or you can write back to one of the people who has already put a card on the board.”

“Okay…” Gwaine reached out and plucked one of the cards from the board. “This one. Number 10.”

Merlin’s heart sank. That was Leon’s card. He’d meant to take it off the board and then promote it the next time Percival or Elyan came in. They were both exactly the sort of person Merlin could envisage Leon with – both of them kind, decent people with steady jobs who would treat Leon well. Gwaine was pleasant enough, but he was also loud, outgoing and maybe a little bit feckless, while Leon was quiet and steady. It would be a disaster.

“Sorry, no, that one wasn’t supposed to be in there,” Merlin said quickly. “My mistake, pick another one.” He tried to take the card but Gwaine swung it out of reach.

“Oh no, I like this one. Look, it has a picture of a knight on it.”

“Gwaine…” Merlin tried again to take the card back, but Gwaine swapped it to his other hand.

Arthur immediately pounced and snatched it away. “That’s _your_ card, isn’t it Mervin?” He held it up triumphantly. “Mine!”

“It’s not mine,” Merlin sighed. “I’m staff, I’m not taking part. Please give it back.”

“It’s not his,” Gwaine confirmed. “I saw him put that bright yellow one up earlier.”

Merlin hated his job sometimes. Because of course Arthur then put Leon’s card back and grabbed the bright yellow one. Merlin had no idea who had put it up there but it definitely wasn’t him. And whoever it was would be getting a mixture of insults and flirting from Arthur. Merlin was going to have to intercept it, otherwise they’d probably lose a customer. Still, at least Arthur and Gwaine had lost interest in Leon’s card while Arthur wrote his reply.

Rather than listen to their discussion of what Arthur was putting on the card, Merlin began to close some of the tables, putting a row of chairs across the middle of the coffee shop to deter any customers from sitting the newly-cleaned area. Most of their customers were starting to leave. He could see a few more postcards going up, which was a good thing. Arthur was still busy scribbling out a reply. Gwaine looked as if he might be about to fall asleep, though Merlin supposed he was exaggerating that.

Finally Arthur finished, and dropped the reply in the little mailbox at the front of the stand.

“Night Marlin!” he called, getting up and heading for the door.

“Thank god!” Gwaine exclaimed. “We are never coming in here in the evening again! Er, no offence guys!” he added quickly to Lance, Gwen and Merlin.

“Bye Gwaine,” Gwen smiled, turning the sign on the door to ‘Closed’ and locking it behind Arthur and Gwaine. “Okay, let’s see what we’ve got.”

Merlin abandoned his cleaning, and joined Gwen in looking through the first batch of post. There were envelopes for numbers 2, 9, 14… and 10.

“Oh no,” Merlin breathed. “I forgot to take Leon’s postcard down after Arthur and Gwaine gave it back. Someone’s written to him.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Gwen asked. “I mean, that’s the point.”

“I was thinking we could set him up with your brother, or Percival.”

“The bodybuilder? He’s seeing someone now, he mentioned it when he came in this morning. And I’m not sure Leon’s my brother’s type.”

Merlin stared at the sealed envelope with 10 on it. He wished he could see inside. Still, nobody would know if he just…

“Merlin!” Gwen slapped his hand before he could finish opening the envelope. “Leave it!”

“But…”

“Let fate take its course. That’s supposed to be the whole point. And anyway, you need to open number 14. That was the yellow card… look, Arthur posted that in the box as well even though you’re supposed to keep it. We can put it back and hope someone else picks it up.”

Merlin picked up the envelope with 14 on it. He wasn’t going to open it. No, it was going straight in the bin. Or perhaps he would sneak a look. Although he absolutely would not reply to it. Bin. Definitely.

But Merlin really wanted to know who had got Leon’s card. He hated mysteries.

\---

The following evening, Leon settled down at his table like he always did. There was no sign of Arthur and his handsome friend, but Leon hadn’t really expected to see them again. Instead there was Merlin, smiling and attentive as ever.

“You got a reply!” Merlin announced, placing a white envelope down on the table alongside Leon’s coffee. “Number 10, that was you, right?”

“Yes, yes it was.” Leon looked down at the envelope, then back at Merlin. Merlin seemed to be waiting for something. “So… what do I do now?”

“Read it!” Merlin grinned. He made no move to leave. There was definite hovering going on.

“I will. But then what?”

“You write back, under the same number. Plenty of cards over on the display or on the tables. Put the reply in an envelope and write 10 on the front. Then when your new friend comes in and asks for number 10 they get your reply. And after that they write back, also with number 10 as the reference. Easy!”

It sounded a little complicated to Leon, who could see all the potential for disaster. First up there was the high probability that people on either side of the correspondence would forget the number, or get the wrong number. Then again some of them might have filled in a card then never returned for another coffee. Or the recipient might never have returned. Or the quite lengthy and some might say confusing instructions might have been misunderstood. And how did you know whether it was the writer or the recipient who was coming in asking for that number? Though Leon supposed that part would be simple enough – you’d soon see that you were being handed something with your own handwriting on it. That wouldn’t stop it being disheartening. Worse than no mail at all.

The chances of the postcard scheme actually working was very slim. Still, Leon had a reply this time, and it would be rude not to read it. Merlin, however, was still waiting.

“I think I understand,” Leon offered. “I’ll call you or Gwen over if I need help.”

Merlin grinned at him, then nodded down at the envelope. “Are you going to open it?”

“In a minute.”

“Merlin!” Lance called. “Some help please!”

For a moment Leon thought Merlin wasn’t going to leave, but Lance called him again and he was gone. Not that Leon didn’t like Merlin, but he disliked having people reading his mail. Even if it was just a silly pen pal postcard scheme.

Inside the envelope was a postcard with a picture of a large rosy apple on it. Leon hoped that didn’t mean he had been contacted by someone super-healthy. He went to the gym and ate fairly healthily and everything but sometimes he liked to curl up on the sofa with beer and pizza. There was an ex-boyfriend who had objected to anything like that. It had been a miserable few months for Leon and not an experience he wanted to repeat. Preparing himself for disappointment, he turned the postcard over.

_“Hi, I saw you writing your card and thought I’d write back. I like your sexy knight by the way. Do you dress up? I’d be up for that…”_

Oh god, it was some perv. Still, Leon couldn’t deny the thought of dressing up as a sexy knight wouldn’t be fun… No. Terrible idea. Still, he had to read the rest of the card. Just to make sure the person was awful.

_“… I chose a card with an apple on it to tempt you. I would have gone for a snake but hey, don’t want to be too forward!”_

No indeed. Leon gave a heavy sigh and read on.

_“My mate drags me in here all the time because he’s trying to shag the barista. So I’m looking for a new mate, or maybe a new mate if you know what I mean? But honestly, please write back because I definitely need new friends after tonight. It could be a pity postcard. Pity please._

_Gwaine “_

Leon stared down at the card. A friend who was trying to shag the barista… That Arthur person the previous evening had been chasing round after Merlin. And his friend had been complaining about being dragged in there. But it couldn’t possibly be the handsome man with perfect hair who’d written to Leon. He’d expressly said to Merlin that he wasn’t interested in writing postcards. No, it had to be a coincidence. Leon knew he couldn’t be that lucky. He racked his brains trying to remember who else had been in there at the time. Many tables had been occupied. But Leon had been so distracted by the hair model that he hadn’t really looked around at anyone else.

He gazed at the message again. There was no harm in replying. It was safe enough. Whoever it was didn’t have his details, just a number on a card. Though they said they came in all the time. Leon surveyed the coffee shop, trying to judge whether anyone in there might be his mystery pen pal. But nobody was looking over at him with any degree of interest. Apart from Merlin, who was clearly bursting to see who had written to Leon and kept craning his neck trying to catch a glimpse of what was on the card even though he was behind the counter. As if he could see from that far away.

Lining up the menu so that Merlin wouldn’t be able to easily see what was being written even if he came over to the table, Leon picked out a card from the little stack in the centre of the table, and began to write back.

_“Dear Gwaine, thank you for your postcard. Here is a pity one in return. I take thee for pity… do you know what that’s a quote from?”_

Leon doubted it, but he appreciated the arts and this Gwaine person might as well know what sort of person he was writing to before wasting any more of either of their time.

_“I am sorry your friend has proven so fickle. Merlin is a kind soul and I hope your friend is a decent sort who will treat him well. I suppose I should tell you a little about myself. I work in a nearby office and commute in on the train every day. That’s why I come in here, I am waiting for my train._

_Kind regards_

_Leon”_

There wasn’t really space for anything more on the card. He put it in an envelope, sealed the envelope and wrote 10 on the outside. The card from Gwaine went into his coat pocket. And then he turned his attention to the newspaper and his rapidly cooling coffee.

\---

The postcard exchange was not going entirely to plan.

Merlin was never going to admit that Lance had been right and that it had been a terrible idea but… it wasn’t the best promotion they’d ever come up with. Several people had forgotten their numbers and two of those hadn’t filled in the details form so there was absolutely no way to link them back to their cards. Others were just too keen and kept asking if there had been a reply yet – even though in some cases their card was still clearly pinned to the board. And then there were the two number 14s. The only way to get around that one had been to reply to Arthur and give him a new number, even though Merlin hadn’t actually written a card himself. Arthur had been in twice on the first full day of the promotion and the postcards to number 23 were getting increasingly suggestive. And Merlin still hadn’t found out who had started writing to Leon.

On the second day, all that changed. Arthur arrived with his friend Gwaine in tow at lunchtime. He didn’t even bother with the post box, just handed his latest postcard to Merlin with a huge grin on his face.

“Special delivery!”

Merlin very pointedly took the card and posted it in the box. “That’s where they go. I hope you numbered it. Actually, no, I hope you didn’t because then we’ll have to bin it.”

Gwaine, standing beside Arthur, snorted loudly, earning him a glare from his friend.

“Hello Gwaine, always good to see _you_ ,” Merlin told him. “Though you should get some better mates.”

“Oh, I’m on that,” Gwaine replied, stepping up to the counter. “Do you have a reply for me yet? Number 10.”

Merlin stared at him. “Ten… but that can’t be you… you put that one back. You didn’t write a card.”

“Definitely did. You were too busy flirting with my mate here to notice.”

“I was _not!_ ”

“Sorry, wandering off and cleaning the tables and feigning disinterest. Honestly, Merlin, if you’d just shag him and get it over with you’d be doing us all a favour. Morgana and I love your coffee but we’re being dragged in here for the thinnest of excuses now just so you two can pull each other’s pigtails. So… my reply? I think I’ve earned it.”

Merlin schooled his expression into the most un-bothered he could manage. Honestly, Catherine Tate would have been jealous, he was sure. Nonsense-spouting aside, he liked Gwaine but he wasn’t convinced that Leon would. Someone quieter would have been more Leon’s type, Merlin was sure of it. Gwaine was loud and outgoing and gave the impression his life was one long round of parties and bars. That wasn’t Leon.

“I don’t think that you’re the best match,” Merlin began cautiously. “The man you’re writing to is quite quiet. He’s not loud and outgoing.”

“Cheers Merlin! Nice to know you think so highly of me. Maybe I like quiet?”

“Gwaine would talk enough for both of them,” Arthur confirmed. Which was a bit rich coming from Pratty McPratface. Okay, from Pratty McGorgeousface if Merlin was honest.

“Maybe talking and being brash isn’t what he wants,” Merlin replied with feeling. “Maybe he would prefer to be wooed gently, romantically. As if he mattered. Something I don’t think either of _you_ would know anything about!”

Gwaine shrugged. “Maybe we would. Or me anyway. You shouldn’t assume. And thanks for the tip. Can I have my mail now?”

Merlin was very, very tempted to say that there was no reply yet. But he didn’t get the chance. Gwen leaned across the counter and handed over the envelope from Leon.

“There you go, Gwaine. Enjoy. Now, are you two going to order or are you just going to hold up the queue?”

Gwaine ordered for them both. Arthur was too busy trying to retrieve his recently-sent postcard from the box. It was almost as if he wanted to correct it. But that was too much for Merlin to hope for.

\---

Merlin wasn’t in the coffee shop that evening. Leon supposed it might be his evening off. That happened sometimes.

Gwen was just as nice, coming over with his coffee and setting it down along with an envelope and a small muffin.

“Your pen pal bought it for you,” she explained on seeing Leon’s confusion. “He was in earlier and asked what you liked. I think he was hoping for one of the big fancy ones. Lemon and poppyseed wasn’t what he was expecting us to tell him! But we know you prefer these.”

It was true. Too much sugar gave Leon a bit of a headache. And Gwen’s healthy options were delicious. “Does he come in here a lot?” Leon asked.

“Most days, though not normally in the evenings so you probably haven’t seen him.”

And yet he’d been there the other evening. Leon didn’t want to hope because of course it wouldn’t be the man with the perfect hair, but it was hard not to wonder.

“So… what does he look like?”

Gwen shook her head and tapped a finger on the envelope. “Secret pen pal, Leon. I couldn’t possibly divulge. The idea is to have a meeting of minds first.”

“Ridiculous!” Leon heard Lance mutter from behind the counter. Gwen glared at him, and Lance immediately pretended he’d got a cough.

So, Leon realised, the best way to find out more about his secret pen pal would be to wait until Lance was by himself in the café and then ask him. And in the meantime he would just play along with Gwen and Merlin’s insane idea.

“Thank you, Gwen, and tell my secret friend that I thank him for his kindness. Should I be purchasing something in return? A teacake, perhaps? Fruit scone?”

“Death by chocolate would be my suggestion,” Gwen advised. “I’ll add it to your bill.”

Hmmm. Perhaps the postcard scheme wasn’t such a mad idea as far as the café was concerned. They’d now sold at least two extra cakes, because Leon rarely had anything to eat in there. And death by chocolate… Leon tried not to think about his dream man slowly and sensually licking the chocolate off his fingers… No! It wasn’t him. Leon owed it to his actual pen pal not to think of such things.

As Gwen walked away, Leon turned his attention to the envelope on the table. He had been wondering all day whether he would get a reply, and there it was.

_“Dear Leon_

_Of course I recognise old Shakey! I was in the drama society at uni. Our fully authentic production of Hair was legendary!”_

_Hair_. That had to just be a coincidence. Though wasn’t that the musical with all the nudity? Dear lord _…authentic!_ He tried hard not to visualise the guy from the other evening naked.

_“I’m sending you something sweet with this. Merlin claims it’s your favourite, but you know something sticky and messy is far more fun to lick off. I could demonstrate, if you like? Or I could offer dinner or tickets to a refined and cultured event. Your choice._

_Yours lickily_

_Gwaine x”_

Lickily wasn’t even a word. But it sounded fun. This Gwaine person sounded fun. And Leon knew it had been a long time since he’d had any fun. He was visualising the finger-licking again, unable to help himself. Even if it wasn’t going to be with his fantasy man, it was definitely time to start having a social life again. And so he wrote back.

_“Dear Gwaine_

_Thank you for the cake, it was a delightful surprise. I have sent you something in return which should be sticky and messy enough for your tastes. Whilst the licking is tempting, I like to get to know a person first. Dinner and/or theatre sounds good. I am free most evenings._

_Kind regards_

_Leon”_

Leon put the postcard into an envelope, printed ‘10’ on the front and dropped it into the box. He then picked up his coat, briefcase and paper before heading off to catch his train. It was 19:18 after all.

\---

Merlin was slightly late for work.

Lance and Gwen were very easy-going as bosses went, and it was only a few minutes, but he could feel their gaze on him as he dashed through the coffee shop calling his apologies and headed for the back room to change.

“Late night?” Lance enquired when Merlin appeared in his uniform a few minutes later.

“Um… sorry,” Merlin offered. He saw Gwen smirk, then try to hide it.

“Did you have a nice evening off, Merlin?” she asked, all pretend-wide-eyed and innocent. “Do you need me to make you an extra-strong espresso?”

“I’m not hungover.”

“No. A little… tired perhaps?”

Oh, she was going to milk it for all she was worth. Merlin wondered whether he could get away with opening the upstairs coffee bar to get away from her. Probably too early. There was only one customer so far.

“I’m fine.”

“Only I’m sure that crumpled shirt you were wearing was the same one you changed into after work yesterday afternoon. I wouldn’t want you to fall asleep in the muffins.”

Merlin narrowed his eyes at her. “I won’t. Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the morning rush? The breakfast crowd will be along soon.”

Gwen opened her mouth to reply, but right at that moment the bell over the door signalled a new customer. Instead Gwen just grinned from ear to ear, and stepped up to the counter.

“Good morning Gwaine! And Arthur! My, you two _are_ early this morning! Busy day ahead?”

Merlin included Arthur in his death glare. The agreement had been that he would drop Merlin off a few streets away and go somewhere else for an hour before then coming in at his normal time. Instead he seemed to have gone to find Gwaine and must have raced back. As if both of them turning up made it any less suspicious.

“Early meeting,” Arthur told her smoothly. He of course managed to look perfectly turned out. “My usual, please Gwen. Morning Lance, Marvin.”

Gwen’s overly pleasant smile didn’t falter for a moment. “Lovely. And what about you, Gwaine?”

“Strongest coffee you’ve got, triple shot. This git woke me up in the middle of the night and dragged me out here. I’m not awake. Don’t suppose you do beds?”

“I’m sorry,” Gwen told him, far too sincerely. “But I do have a cake for you from your pen pal. And a postcard.”

Poor Gwaine really did look half asleep, though he perked up a little at that news and took the envelope from Gwen with a pleased smile. His face lit up even more when Gwen brought out the chocolate cake and he rubbed his hands together.

“Ah, this Leon is a man of taste! I knew it when I saw him sitting there!”

“He won’t be very happy when he sees who _he’s_ writing to then,” Arthur pointed out. “And where’s _my_ cake?”

“Leon’s _my_ pen pal,” Gwaine grinned. “We do cake.” He gave a grateful sigh when Lance handed over the coffee. “Thanks mate.”

Merlin was aware that Arthur was looking at him with an overly disappointed expression on his face. And that it had gone very quiet because Lance and Gwen were looking at him as well. Not Gwaine. Gwaine was settling himself down at a table with his cake and coffee and eagerly opening his mail.

“What?” Merlin asked, because no customers seemed to be coming into the shop to distract everyone and save him.

“I think Arthur would like his pen pal to give him some cake, Merlin,” Gwen said sweetly. “That’s you, isn’t it?”

Arthur brightened at that and held out his hand expectantly. Oh, such a prat. Life was going to be unbearable if every morning was going to be like this, Merlin thought. This was all his own fault for coming up with the postcards. And agreeing to go for a drink. Or two. And then a takeaway back at Arthur’s. And then… oh god, Merlin was so, so weak. All Arthur’s fault actually for being drop-dead gorgeous and smelling and tasting so good. And actually being really good company once you got to know him. That had been the clincher. He’d taken Merlin’s words about wooing to heart and had just been irresistible. Though annoying prat Arthur was back on form that morning.

“Surprised you want one,” Merlin muttered as he fetched a plate and tongs and headed for the cake cabinet. “You don’t know what I might do to it!”

Arthur had followed him along. “Oh, I have a pretty good idea,” he grinned. And Merlin couldn’t help grinning right back at him.

Lance groaned in dismay. “Please… we have customers!”

“I think it’s adorable,” Gwen sighed. “And Gwaine and Leon seem to be progressing nicely too,” she added as Gwaine gave a loud whoop and punched the air. “Good news, Gwaine?”

Gwaine seemed to have woken right up and Merlin doubted that was the coffee. “Got a date! Well, no I need to _give_ a date but yes! Yes!”

“The postcards were a great idea!” Gwen announced. “See how well they’re working out! Even for our own little Merlin!” She reached out and ruffled Merlin’s hair. Which wasn’t embarrassing at all.

“Thank you, Little Merlin!” Arthur chuckled, taking the cake. “I might even write you another postcard! When’s your break?”

“He’s only just got here,” Lance protested, but Gwen immediately shooed Merlin off to sit with Arthur.

“Take one now, we’re still quiet. I’ll bring you a coffee. Aww, young love, so sweet!”

“Hope you had time for a shower this morning,” Lance grumbled as Merlin passed him. “We do have hygiene standards to maintain.”

“Oh, he did,” Arthur assured him. “I made sure of it.”

Merlin blushed scarlet to the tips of his ears. He hated his life, he really did. But he went and sat with Arthur anyway. And Gwaine really didn’t seem to mind that he’d been abandoned because he was far too busy writing his postcard.

\---

Leon caught the train to work the next morning as usual. He bought a paper from the same vendor outside the station, headed for the office and stayed there all day just as he always did. But at the end of the day he changed out of his suit into a fresh open-necked blue shirt and his smartest pair of jeans. He wasn’t sure what to expect but he was fairly certain that Gwaine was not going to be a suit and tie sort of person. Besides, even though they were going out for dinner it was hardly likely to be anywhere formal.

After work he headed for his favourite little coffee shop just as he almost always did. Usually he would sit there alone, reading his paper or a book until his train was due in. But this day was different as he had arranged in the previous day’s postcard to meet Gwaine there.

As Leon approached _Bean Lovers_ he tried to clamp down on the worry that he felt. Perhaps Gwaine hadn’t gone in there that day and hadn’t seen his card? Perhaps Gwaine wasn’t free that evening? Perhaps Gwaine was just having a laugh and wouldn’t be there… or _would_ be there and would smirk and walk off?

All kinds of scenarios ran through Leon’s head, none of them good. It was all a bad idea. He never should have taken part in the postcard exchange. Perhaps he should just go and wait in the train station instead that evening, avoid the coffee shop entirely? It was tempting. Because going inside and sitting there, with Merlin and Gwen and Lance who would all be asking why he was dressed differently, and then knowing if he was stood up… no, that was just too horrible.

Leon hesitated outside the coffee shop. Inside he could see Gwen and Lance laughing at something with Merlin. They all looked happy. And that Arthur bloke who had been in the coffee shop on the first night of the postcard promotion was sitting in there as well. There was no sign of his handsome friend which was just as well, Leon thought. Being stood up _and_ having his unknown crush witness it would have just been too much.

The coffee shop wasn’t very full. Aside from Arthur, Leon could see several businessmen who were regulars and weren’t looking up from their iPads, clearly not waiting for anyone. Gwaine was unlikely to be any of them. Of the other males in there, most were in couples, either friends or partners. There was nobody obvious that was sitting there watching the door, waiting for someone to arrive. Sadly, Leon realised that he had probably been stood up.

And then, worst of all, the door to the Gents opened and Arthur’s handsome friend walked out. Really that was the final straw for Leon. He couldn’t possibly go in and face the humiliation. The man was every bit as delicious as Leon recalled, his luscious hair thick and shining, and those dark eyes…

Those dark eyes were looking around the coffee shop as if searching for something. And then they settled on Leon, standing outside the door. The man raised his hand in greeting, and turned his devastatingly handsome smile on Leon.

Leon froze for a moment, then realised that it probably looked as if he was staring. Well, he _was_ staring. Instead he glanced behind him, assuming that the wave was actually intended for someone else, but there was no-one there. Cautiously, Leon returned the greeting, and the other man’s smile widened still further. And then Leon realised that the postcard he’d left for Gwaine last night was in the man’s hand.

Merlin and Gwen were going to get the biggest tip ever for their absolutely _brilliant_ postcard idea, Leon decided. He hurried into the coffee shop before he lost his nerve.

“Hi! I’m Leon, you must be Gwaine.” Leon held out his hand.

If that wasn’t Gwaine, then Leon knew he was going to be horribly disappointed and a bit embarrassed too. But if it _was_ Gwaine (as seemed extremely likely) then it was Leon’s lucky day.

“That’s me!” Gwaine glanced down at the offered hand, and for a moment Leon thought he was going to say something about being overly formal because it was a date after all. But that was Leon’s way, and there was no point in pretending to be something he wasn’t. He’d tried that before. And Gwaine went with it, his handshake warm and firm, whether he thought it was an odd thing to do or not. “I saw you here the evening they started this postcard thing up! Good to finally meet you properly.”

“Likewise,” Leon managed. He tried desperately to think of something bright and witty to say but nothing would come out. It didn’t help that he could see Merlin and Gwen standing behind Gwaine. They were making no attempt at all to disguise how interested they were in the meeting. It made an awkward situation even more uncomfortable. “Um… would you like a coffee?”

Gwaine turned, saw Merlin and Gwen immediately start busying themselves with completely unnecessary rearranging of the cake display, and raised an eyebrow at them both. “I think we have an audience. No, I think we’ll go for a drink at _The Rising Sun_ instead. Alone,” he added pointedly at Merlin and Gwen.

They did look a bit disappointed, particularly Merlin. Leon hid a smile as he turned to leave with Gwaine.

“You’re driving our customers away,” he heard Lance complain. “I thought this postcard thing was supposed to improve business, not make our regulars go elsewhere!”

“Start serving booze and we might come back!” Gwaine called over his shoulder. “Bye all!”

\---

The date went well.

Gwaine was not at all what Leon had expected. He was so much better. Yes, he was talkative and confident. But he listened to what Leon had to say, and seemed genuinely interested. Leon learned that Gwaine and Arthur had been friends since uni and now worked together at Arthur’s family firm. They had regular five a side matches with other friends, and there was a space if Leon was interested. (He was, he’d loved sports when he was younger but had got out of the habit of playing. Work had sort of taken over.) They didn’t support the same teams, but neither of them were such rabid fans that it would matter and besides after he’d had a few beers Gwaine started making suggestions about friendly competition and what he called ‘penalties’ for the supporter of the losing side. Leon hoped their respective teams played each other soon.

They talked for hours, though it didn’t feel like it. Leon had supposed that the attraction would only be skin deep, and that Gwaine and he would turn out to be polar opposites. But in fact Gwaine was surprisingly well-read, and was keen to see the new Sigan movie when it opened. Leon was a little disappointed to find that Gwaine had already agreed to go with his friend Arthur too, so they wouldn’t be alone on what was looking like being a second date at the weekend. Still, being introduced to friends wasn’t a bad thing. And then there was kissing, which definitely was a good thing. The evening was going very, very well.

When the bar staff called last orders it was a surprise.

“So soon!” Gwaine sighed, gazing at him pleadingly. “Ah, Leon, but you’re not going to break my heart now, are you? The night can’t be over yet?”

He looked so tempting, so handsome. Impossible to resist. Leon knew it was probably all a game, that Gwaine was probably an expert in seduction and knew exactly what to say to get anyone he wanted into bed. And the later rejection would probably hurt, but that was all for another day and not something Leon was going to worry about just yet.

“We could take a bottle back to mine?” he offered. “There’s a train in fifteen minutes.”

Gwaine was already pulling on his jacket.

\---

The Sigan movie on Saturday night was their third date. Gwaine had come home with Leon on the Friday too, giving Leon a chance to cook for someone else again. And Gwaine had been extremely appreciative. Leon could feel himself falling for the man despite his concern that Gwaine probably wasn’t going to want a long-term, serious relationship. It felt so much as if he did. And Leon really wanted it.

The movie night turned out to be a double date as Arthur turned up with Merlin in tow. Those two seemed to have calmed down around each other now that they had got together and most (but not all) of the bickering had gone. Leon wondered at Arthur’s unusual courtship technique but as it appeared to have worked he hardly felt he could criticise. Not that he really got the chance as he found himself being questioned endlessly by Arthur from the moment they sat down in a bar after the film. Arthur wanted to know all about him, claiming that he wanted to gage Leon’s suitability for his friend.

“Arthur, enough!” Gwaine exclaimed eventually. “Don’t you ruin this for me! Merlin, can’t you stick your tongue down his throat to shut him up or something?”

Arthur grinned delightedly at Merlin and waited expectantly, but Merlin just laughed and sat back. “I’m not fuelling your voyeuristic fantasies,” he claimed. Leon wasn’t sure whether he was talking to Arthur or to Gwaine.

Gwaine just snorted with laughter and downed the rest of his pint, then frowned at the empty glass in mock-dismay.

Leon got to his feet, taking his cue. “It’s my round, I think,” he announced. “Same again?”

As he headed off to the bar, Leon heard someone walking behind him. He supposed that it was Gwaine, but was surprised when he looked round and found Arthur at his side.

“Thought I’d give you a hand.”

“Thanks,” Leon leaned on the bar, waiting for one of the bartenders to become available.

“Yes… um… I’m supposed to apologise for all the questions,” Arthur told him.

Leon couldn’t help smiling at that. “Merlin or Gwaine?”

“Both,” Arthur admitted a little sheepishly. “Sorry. It’s just that he’s my mate and he seems to really like you and I don’t want him getting hurt.”

“He really likes me?” Leon repeated hopefully.

“Yes. So…”

“So you’re giving me the talk?” Leon laughed. “Cheers Arthur! But come on, Gwaine’s really outgoing and I’m not. I worry that I’m going to bore him after a while.”

Arthur shook his head. “I’ve known Gwaine for years. The longest relationship he ever had was with a man who was very quiet, almost monosyllabic. Bit boring really, trust me when I say you’re a huge improvement! It fell apart in the end because the man thought he was holding Gwaine back and that they weren’t compatible. And Gwaine was really hurt by it. So please, don’t ever think that you’re not his type. And two really loud and outgoing people together? It might work sometimes, but generally they’re going to end up burning each other out.”

The bartender interrupted them at that point to take their order. Leon was glad of it, taking a few moments to consider what Arthur had said. It gave him hope.

And when Leon started to walk back to their table a few minutes later, a pint of beer in each hand, he saw the way that Gwaine was watching him, soft and fond.

Maybe, Leon thought, just maybe they might make it work.

\---

Merlin liked his job.

It had helped him find his boyfriend (who was still an annoying prat at times but Merlin loved him and wouldn’t change a thing) and it paid his way through uni. Even if he was living in said boyfriend’s very posh flat now and Arthur kept telling him that there was no need to pay rent. Merlin was never going to let himself be a kept man.

Two of Merlin’s favourite customers appeared in the shop most evenings. Leon was a tall, red-haired man with a pleasant and kindly face, soft-spoken and well-mannered. His partner Gwaine would always be there to meet him.

Leon and Gwaine would take their coffees and sit at the corner table, chatting together about their day. The two of them always looked happy, they (well, Leon anyway) always left some coins in the tip jar, and they always got up and left at exactly 19:18 to catch their train home together.

Merlin could have set his watch by them.


End file.
